Prodigy girl
by redhairprincess
Summary: Fuji Hikari, stepsister of Kuroko Tetsuya. After two years, she came back from America to start high School and play tennis but when she knows what happened in Teiko want to help Seirin to reach the top in Japan and beat the GOM. What is she going to do? Is she the "prodigy girl" from the rumors of Teiko? Lemon in future chapters
1. Fuji Hikari

**Summary: Fuji Hikari, stepsister of Kuroko Tetsuya. She came back from America to play tennis but when she knows what happened in Teiko she feel guilty and want to help Seirin to reach the top in Japan and beat the GOM. What is she going to do? Which are her skills? Why the GOM and Satsuki except Kise respect and obey her? Is she the "prodigy girl" from the rumors?**

**Notes: The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke**

**English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC (Hikari and others).**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Chapter 1**

Fuji Ren and Takamura Tamaki married eighteen years ago and two years later they had a daughter, Hikari.

Fuji Ren was a strong tennis professional player who could easily take any opponent but he quit when her daughter was born. He decided to choose family over tennis. He wanted to teach her daughter to make her a strong player and in the future his next opponent. Sadly, when Hikari was ten, he died and her daughter promised that she would became strong and win the different championship and trophy that her father couldn´t when he was young.

Takamura Tamaki was a strong basketball professional player but she quit because she was pregnant and has a disease in her left eye. Despite her husband wanted their daughter to learn how to play tennis, she taught her how to play basketball too.

* * *

By her parents wishes, Hikari learnt how to play tennis and basketball. She grew playing and loving both and because she is a girl she train very hard everyday more than anyone. And with different experiences, she understand that despite her strength, speed, intelligence or observational skills she possess, she never has to underestimate her opponent. Besides she hate when her opponent do that to her because she is short or a girl.

Despite "being a girl playing a boys sport" she wants to prove that she can play and be a good player. She is a crazy and obsessive player but she always has been an excellent student, so her parents never stopped her but sometimes they are worried about her health. To make her family and friends less worried about her she decide to train alone. She never underestimate the people who train or play with her and she always try to play with all she can do to win but always enjoying or getting excited. Besides, inside the court she is a different person who is serious and professional. She doesn´t care if you have a good or bad relationship with her and she will see you only like her opponent and nothing more. However, she never like to play to crush her opponent and because of that she hated Teiko but she went there because of her childhood friend and brother.

Sometimes she would like to be a shadow like her brother with a low presence and don't have the attention. In Teiko she always worked in the shadows because she doesn´t care about fame, she just want to played and helped her friends. And her friends that know about her potential don't like but respect her wishes to just give the fame to the others. She always is wearing a hat or a hood. The people that played against her or had saw her skills can understand her strength and that you never have to underestimate her because she is a girl or has small size. Besides, if you see her she look very weak but one of the most scary thing that she has, are her eyes and her intelligence. That is something that she "inherited" and her others skills like her street basketball, jumps and tecquniques in both sports she just learnt since she was very young training hard every day.

Hikari and her best friend,Seijuro, have two abilities in common that are the "emperor eye" and "street basketball" but Hikari always try to not use her eyes because she likes to stop her opponent with some tactic. Almost nobody know that she has that ability and the people who really knew, never saw her using it. Even if she doesn't has the looks, like her best friend, she has a lot of patience with everybody and she has the skills and aura to calm or shut up everyone but if you make her pissed or upset, you will live the hell and it could be a nightmare. Luckily not many people has seen her like that. Often it cause because a rough play or lack of patience for underestimate her.

* * *

After her father death, when she was ten, Hikari was very alone, sad and the days that rain she is in a bad mood or sometimes she go to a court and train hard so she can liberate her feelings; maybe she can be strong for everyone but in some aspects she is very fragile and she try always to show that she is fine so she doesn't bother anyone. Months later, she always was training both sport and in that moment was when she met her new friend, Akashi Seijuro. He is her best friend or like a brother despite his personality and also he is very protective with her. Luckily, he knew how to play basketball but she taught him a lot of things so they enjoy their free time playing. When Hikari was twelve, her mother remarried with Kuroko Natsu and she met with her new stepbrother, Kuroko Tetsuya. She was happy for her mother and she always has a good relationship with both. But at first was very difficult approached her because since her father death she always has had the fear to lost another person so she became a little antisocial in that aspect. When she was thirteen years old she entered in Teiko Middle School with her brother and she was very happy because her best friend too.

In her first year in Teiko, she started playing basketball in the girls team and they always won with her and her tactics but that team didn´t have a lot of attention like the boys so she quit and went to the tennis club. However, one teacher saw her potential and gave her the option to enter the boys basketball team because there is no rules which said that a girl can´t play in a boys team. So she decided that she didn´t accepted joining the team because she entered in the tennis club but she will help the club and she put the condition that she will do it if only she works from the shadows and anonymous, because even if she was a strong to gain reputation or fame, she didn´t care about that. And the authorities agreed because they would able to win. Despite that she worked from the shadows sometimes was impossible to do it because she has to trained with some player or maybe she went to the matches to helped the team to win so always there was a rumor of her as the "prodigy girl", the young girl who led Teiko to reach the top playing in the tennis club and the basketball club by creating the future unbeateable team "Generation of Miracles".

When she entered in the basketball club, at first, some teacher or coach didn´t accept her but after seeing her skills she gain their respect and a lot of "power" in the club and she was able to decide a lot of things but before she needed the approve of the coach and the captain. She spent her first year helping from the shadows the basketball club and playing in the tennis club. And outside the school she always were training or playing basketball too.

She helped the basketball club doing a lot of thing like recollecting and interpreting information of them and their rivals, thinking tactics and strategics, developing new abilities for her and some other people like Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijirou, Momoi Satsuki and maybe Aomine Daiki. She had a lot of relationship with their training and the reason of why they choose and put first years in the first string.

Because she worked from the shadows she always said her opinion and gave all the information to the coach. But in some occasion, she would go to the games or train or teach someone of the first string but always alone so nobody could see her. And that was how she met her friend Momoi Satsuki and her future crush Aomine Daiki.

Momoi Satsuki was a classmate of her and she entered the club because she love basketball and she wanted to help her childhood friend and the team. She was the manager and when Hikari discovered her potential, intelligence and what she would able to do, she helped Satsuki to develop her skills and she taught her everything she needed to be able to become a good manager and help the team. They spent a lot of time together with the training or working together that they become best friends. By Satsuki, Hikari met Aomine Daiki, childhood friend of Satsuki and he was a classmate too, so with the time they became friends. Unknown for her, Daiki and her brother always trained together in other gym and they were friends too but she would discover that when she appear with an idea of her brother style .

She tried to found a way to helped her brother and with Akashi´s help, she discovered her brother´s skills and she recommended him to the first string. With that decision, everybody thought that it was a crazy idea but she denied and beg for a opportunity to show it. The opportunity came and then her brother was transferred to the first string and she started with the "shadow-light" helping her brother in his training. She was his former "light" and Tetsuya the "shadow" and then she concluded that after seeing all of the players, Daiki was the best player to be the new "light" of Tetsuya. That was when Daiki and Hikari started to train a lot together but always alone and he was the only who has seen her playing serious but even when both played the same style, he never knew all her abilities because she always tried to improve and came with new moves,passes or shoots. Hikari had train with other boys of the first string but in their "special" move or ability, she always gave advices or something to them to improve but nothing more or compare with her time with Aomine. Hikari and Daiki were both strong and knew a lot of moves; Daiki being a boy was fast and has more strength than her but Hikari being a girl very thin and light was always more faster than him.  
Hikari always like to spend time with Daiki and she concluded that she was in love with him. Satsuki recommended her that she has to confess and said that she always had wanted them like a couple but Hikari never did anything because she has thought that Daiki didn´t like her so she push away her feelings.

Four months before the end of the year and until the championship, after receiving the approve of the coach and captain, Hikari decided to formed in the first string a "subteam" that contain the players that she chose. So she formed a group composed with all first years boys that she saw with potential or special skills. The main integrants were Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi. After that, she said to the coach that they have to try this team to play with their opponents in the official matches. At first, they doubted about this decision but they accepted. And after prove this option they were very happy and pleasants with the results.

In addition Hikari recommended to the club that Akashi was the best option to be the next captain despite being only a first year. Hikari and her best friend always were very similar but the diference is that she acted from the shadows and not many person know her . Also she took the risk and gave to her best girl friend the opportunity to test her abilities and to show the coach what Satsuki can do. So she gave to her the names of some players and future opponents to analyze. Luckily, the results were positive and the coach approve Satsuki´s skills and they decided that they could gave more responsibility to her but Hikari had to supervise the work and helped her if she had to. After that moment, Hikari hadn´t a lot of work with the club because they already had Satsuki but she didn´t care and she was very happy for her friends. It´s true that a lot that she did in the club was for the sake of her friends or to help them but she never lied, she always had recommended for their potential and not only because they were her friends or else.

In Teiko she always was a good and intelligent student, besides that she helped the basketball team and she gain a lot of reputation playing tennis. However, she never like the Teiko´s policies so at the end of her first year when an opportunity come, she decided to take to the two next years a student exchange program to America where she also could play tennis and basketball in the street courts or in the school. She love to play her favorite sports, look for strong opponents so she can challenge them and improve. Her mother and stepfather also went to worked overseas but Tetsuya stayed in Japan.

When her friends knew about her decision didn´t like the idea and they felt angry but sad that she would leave, especially Akashi and Daiki but they couldn´t do anything because she already had decided and when she decided something nobody can stop her. Despite that she went to America, she never broke relationship with nobody but she only talk with her brother and her childhood friend and sometimes with Satsuki but no with Daiki because the things between them finished weird.. Maybe, she didn´t have many friends but she is a good and nice girl and she care a lot of her friends or family, so she always asked about everybody especially about her crush.

Despite that she made good friends in Teiko, their relationship was formed by the lot of time that they spent together. In America she didn´t have many friends because she continued with the fear of lost another person precious to her so she spent her days going to the school and playing tennis there or basketball around the area or training. The new friends that she has made were people who played with her, like Himuro Tatsuya,, Kagami Taiga or Alexandra Garcia. With those and her mother she could improve a lot in basketball.

After two years in America she finished the Middle school and now she decided to go back to Japan and start High School in Tokyo with her brother. Despite that she love him and they had a good relationship, she want to live alone. So she asked her mother and luckily she agreed. Her plan is to play tennis in the school and basketball in the streets. But maybe they would appear changes in the process.

* * *

Los Angeles

A small size girl who should be going to High School in Tokyo because the classes has already start, was actually in the Airport, talking with her parents until the last call for the passengers, because today FINALLY she can go back to Japan after some problems with the flights. She is Fuji Hikari and is sixteen years old. She is a beautiful girl that has electric blue eyes and dark pink hair that reach her lower back. She has a body that each and every girl dream of, slim, slender with curves and large breasts. She is wearing a blue shirt with black shorts and also black tennis shoes.

"I can´t believe this…Why are a lot of problems with the climate? Arond a week we have been waiting and you Hikari are already late to start the school. Luckily, Tetsu said that he would inform about your tardiness" said Takamura Tamaki

"Geez, can you calm down? Starting a week later can´t be a big problem. If I´m in the class with Tetsu I will ask him to copy the notes and if not I only have to ask somebody from my class. When I arrive to Narita I will call Tetsu to inform him where I will living and if he can visit me or I will go to his apartment. I want to know what kind of School is Seirin because is really new and it´s not like the shit of Teiko" said Hikari with a scowl

"Are you sure about that Hikari? Are you understand the situation? I don´t know how could we allow this yet. We know that you are responsible but we are worried about you, specially your health. You will live by yourself and alone when you can be living with Tetsu. Why don´t you go with him? said her stepfather,Natsu, staring worried at Hikari. It´s true that Hikari isn´t his blood daughter but she love her like his own.

Hiraki glare at them and said "How many time we have to talk about this? Yes I know the situation and is what I want. Please, don´t start again. I love Tetsu but I want to live alone. I will live by myself near the school in an apartment and I will go to Seirin High and see Tetsu there. I will call you every day, so calm down"

"Obviously you have to do that or else.. Mmm and if you are in Tokyo, you said that Momoi-chan and Aomine-kun live there too. I know that Tetsu finally agreed with your decision but.. Does Akashi-kun know about this? You know that he is very protective with you and I don´t think that he would like your decision, you know that he love you like her sister" said her mother staring at her daughter. "Besides there a lot of perverts boys and with your body you will attract a lot of boys and you are alone, we have the right to worry"

Hikari sighed and with an annoyed tone said "You are stubborn, aren´t you? You know how I am so don´t worry. Besides you know that I don´t have many friends and I push away a lot of people. In addition I will never attract anybody with my personality, my body or almost all the day bandaged my breasts but it´s not like I care so shut up" She sighed "And about them… mmm I didn´t tell to Red everything with details.. About Suki I will tell her and I don´t know how Daiki will react about my arrive. I will meet him but maybe he hate me." said Hiraki pouting while thinking about that situation. Red would be angry and say the she have to live with Tetsu or go to Rakuzan with him and like hell she will accept that. Suki will scold at her but she miss her. During America, they almost never talk but they never broke the relationship or something. And Daiki, she think that he would angry and hate her because until she went to America she didn´t know why but he started to act very cold or distant with her and that make her very sad. She know that she was and is in love with him yet but she also know that he never would see her like a woman because he likes blonde babes with big boobs and nice body. And that is something that she can´t compete but she want to be his friend again and push away her feelings. And it can be difficult because she really doesn´t know everything but by tetsu and red she knows that he and the others has change a lot during her absence. When her chilhood friend come to America the last time she was very surprised and shocked with the changes in himself and she really didn´t want to know what about the others. Luckily, their relationship didn´t change but she decided that she has enough and decide to come back to Japan and see if she can do something.

"Okay okay, don´t give us that face. They are your friends and I don´t think that they would hate you because they respect their wishes but you have to understand them. The best thing is that you are in Tokyo and you can see and talk with them. With you, they have a lot of patience and the same way you with them" said Tamaki while she hugged her daughter. It´s true what she said but her mother and her stepfather didn´t know about what happened in Teiko, with daiki or the team.

"Besides you always have a good relationship and they debt a lot to you. Maybe at first, they will yell at you but then everything go back to normal. And if not, it´s obvious that you will do the necessary to do it. Changing the topic, we respect your wishes and we allow you with that crazy idea but take care of you and your health. We know that you love tennis and basketball but because you are a girl you always train hard more than anyone to be a good player and sometimes you surpass your limit. I don´t say that we will control you from here but if someone tell us that you are a crazy player who train all the day and don´t eat or else, we will have to do something and I don´t believe that you would like it. So enjoy the high school and do whatever you want but you now the limits." said Natsu while they listen the last call. "you listen, didn´t you? It was the last call, so go".

"Yeah, whatever. Well it would be the best to go until they leave me behind and I can´t allow that" she grinned "Good bye again. I will call you almost every day and both of you wait because maybe you would hear about me and my skills because I believe that I will enter the club and participate in the championship" said Hikari smirking and then they hug her with teary eyes. For them, she and Tetsu are everything they have but they know that can trust her but they always are worried because her craziness and reckless decisions. But they know that in Japan, she also has her stepbother and her best friend to keep an eye on her.

Hikari waved to her parents from the stairs and then walked to enter in the airplane. It´s true that it would be difficult because she would live by herself and alone but she wasn´t worry because she can cook and is what she want. When she arrive to Narita, she will have to search a taxi and go to find her new apartment. After that, she want to go for a walk to see the city. Maybe she can buy new sport clothes and look for another basket ball or a new racquet. She has to go to Seirin and arrange the last things with the director until she start the next week. Also she want to go and find different tennis and basketball courts in the area to find new challenges or train by herself her favorite sports.

About the school.. maybe she would show her parents and Japan who she is and what she can do. She wants to play tennis but after the talk with Tetsu she will have to play basketball too. She knows that everybody underestimate her because, maybe she can lack height but she knows that she has observational skills, intelligence and strength. She would prove to everyone that she can became and stronger player despite being a girl or small size. She would enjoy her high school in the way that she want and do whatever she want. She want to see if she can enter in tennis and basketball club and arrange something with the coach.

For the moment she would send a message to Red and Tetsu that she is coming and seek for her seat in the airplane. First, she would sleep while she listen music and she can think or be worry for futures problems when they appear.

* * *

**Well It´s my first time writing a fanfic so please understand my mistakes!**

**I hope you like the chapter and the story. In this chapter I only write about Hikari and her past but in other chapters I will put some flashback or writing with more details what happened during her first year. I create the character of Hikari so the past of Teiko can change in some parts.**

**In the next chapter I will write about Hikari arriving in Japan, Akashi protective and Aomine make his appearence but I don´t know when they will meet Hikari and Daiki  
**

**Please give me an opportunity in this story and rewiew so I can know your opinions. Besides the reviews give me motivation to write another chapter and update quickly!**


	2. Arriving to Tokyo

**Notes: The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke**

**English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others).**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Chapter 2**

**Hikari P.O.V**

**Narita Airport**

When I arrived to Japan, I received a message from Red saying that he was in the front of the Airport waiting for me, he said that he come because Tetsu couldn´t.

After I waited for my luggage a lot of time, I started to walk to the front of the airport to look for my best friend.I saw him in his uniform of Rakuzan leaning against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He saw me and waved so I smile and start running to his direction.

"Reeeeeeed" I hugged him but like always he is very cold."It´s nice to see you again" I said smiling. _'I haven´t see him since the holidays of the last year when he come to visit me.'_

When he saw my blue eyes, his eyes widened for a second but it seems that he decided to ignore that and he smiled and ruffle my hair much to my annoyance "Kari, nice to see you too. It has been a long time since the last time I saw you. How was the journey?"

"Fine, without problems. Now I have to go and look where my new apartment is. You come? Or you have to go to come back to your house?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow

Confused, he asked "Your new apartment? You are not living with Tetsuya?"

I sighed and seeing anywhere but him and said "No, I will leave alone near the school. I asked my mother and she agreed so…"

He narrowed his eyes and in a serious tone he ask "Why are you going to live alone Hikari?" _'Ugh he called me Hikari, he is angry'_

"Red don´t start with you questionnaire please" I said annoyed and then smile "Don´t worry, I will be fine."

He almost groaned and sighed "I don´t know how your mother let you do this. Why don´t you come with me and live in my house? We can go to Rakuzan together and you can do the same that you will do in Seirin. Besides if you enter Seirin it will be a waste of your talent"

My eyes twitched and I glared at him "Don´t you dare to start with that. A waste of my talent? What kind of joke is that? I know that you had changed a lot in my absence but don´t try to order me around. You are not my boss. I will live alone and attend to Seirin. I respect you so do the same with me" I warned him coldly _'if he think that I will obey him because I´m scary or something he is very wrong. Both knew how I can be when I´m angry'_

He scowled "It´s because I respect you that I want you to came with me to Rakuzan!" He almost shouted at me and then took a deep breath "Me and the others always listened to you because we respect you and your skills too and we are very grateful for what you did in our first year but moving that aside we never agreed with your idea of working from the shadows and with a low profile" I rolled my eyes and seeing that he can´t do anything to stop me, he sighed in defeated and said "I can´t change your mind, can I? Okay I will respect your decision... but if something happen to you I immediately force you to come with me."

"Really?" I said grinning _'well that was faster than another times'. _"Thank you. I hate to fight with you but I have to if it is necessary. I know that you changed but I´m happy that our relationship didn´t." I smiled sadly "And I know that you don´t want the people to disobey you but you know how I am and what I think and I don´t plan to change that. I don´t know very well what happened during the last two years but I will change that shit of you and the others of "winning is everything" I always respect your ideals but I don´t like on what kind person you have become " I crossed my arms and said that with a determined look

He shook his head "First come with me that I'm with the family´s car. I will go with you to your new apartment. I want to know where my best friend will live. Then we can talk"

We walked to the street and stopped in front of a black car where the driver was waiting for me and red. We entered and I said to the driver the direction of my apartment and he started to drive.

"So? What do you have on mind to do in Seirin?" he asked to me

I put a finger in my chin and said "Well I talked with Tetsu about that. You know that I love basketball and tennis so I was thinking that maybe I can entered in both club. If the matches are in different day I can play or if they are the same day I can play basketball for one or two quarters. You know that I always gave more importance to tennis but I really want you and the others love basketball again so maybe this year I will gave more importance to basketball"

He groaned "You are crazy, definitely. Did you think about your body sometimes? You will crush it. And you said that I don´t have to worry" He sighed "I will not say anything about that decision because you know that I don´t like neither Tetsuya. On top of that you will live alone without anyone to keep an eye on you." He narrowed his eyes

I rolled my eyes "I'm not a kid anymore. Can´t you trust in me? I have trained a lot my body to resist that. Besides the events back in our first year will not repeat. I assure you" I sighed "Since those events when I almost finished in the Hospital and then with Haizaki and the upperclassmen, you and the others became very protective with me. I know what I´m doing"_ 'god. In our first year I was in care of all of them and always I was worried about them. But when that day I collapsed they started to look after me and all the time seeing if I eat or sleep or if I was hurt and then when Haizaki tried to force me they became mama bears and very protective. Besides the situation became worst when they realize that a lot of guys tried something with me and they said that they respect me and that I have the attitude to control them but I was very reckless and in some topics I was too dense so they should look after me. What they were trying to say? I'm not a kid. It was really annoying'_

"Okay, but now I´m living in Kyoto so it will not be my fault if I send someone to see how you are doing because Tetsuya only can look after you in the school… Because I will not believe you. In our first year you said that you were fine when I see your face pale and then collapsed out of the blue. I really trust you and you know that but in that topic I can´t. Tomorrow I will advise to the others that you came back and mainly I will talk with Tetsuya, Daiki and Satsuki and Shintaro that they are in Tokyo near you, to look after you" I looked away and he frowned _'Overprotective like always. I expect that the others leave me alone and not be like him. Suki and tetsu i´m sure they will be mama bears. Shin-chan will be worried but tsundre and daiki.. well he wouldn´t care'_

"Whatever. I don´t know what it worse, if you or my mother" I chuckled "Okay do whatever you want, even if I tell you to not you will do it" I sighed "And I will do whatever I want too" I said frowned and I look at him with a determined look "I will change the ideal of "winning is everything" by playing basketball against you and the others and that it´s a promise"

"But this is not the past Kari. You went to America and played tennis for two years while we grew and become too strong in basketball and because of that we decided to split out in different schools to play against each other. There were no rivals or challenge for our team. Aside that…you know that me and the others are the prodigies of the generation of miracles, but do you understand that you too have a reputation, right? You are the "prodigy girl" from the rumors of Teiko. The girl that on the first year, control and led Teiko to the top in the tennis and basketball club and also you are who create our team. I know that you don´t care but my point is that even if it was only one year and you worked from the shadows, some people know who is Fuji Hikari and that you play very well. In some matches you came too and some people met you. So, if you will enter in the team you have to prepare that maybe someone might recognize you"

Annoyed I said "Yeah, I know that. Some rivals and people know about me and who I was in Teiko but like I said always I don´t care. If someone recognize me it´s okay. Even if I don´t like the idea to be famous, if that it´s necessary to be able to play, I don´t mind." I shrugged "Besides, like I said to Suki or Tetsu, I feel guilty with what happened in Teiko" I said with a sad smile

He sighed "How many times I have to tell that it´s not your fault? Even if you were here it would be the same or worse. Because me and Satsuki always analyzed the opponent and else plus the abilities of the team, we always won. Did you imagine if you were here with your abilities? I don´t want imagine that" he shook his head and we see that the car stopped.

The driver said that we have arrived to my new apartment so I open the door of the car and walk to my new apartment. I already have the keys so I only have to catch my luggage and enter in the apartment.

Looking where I will live, I saw that it´s a large building with a lot of apartments and only have two floors and I´m in the first. I arrived to my door and when I entered I like what I saw. I think that maybe it is big for me because I´m living alone but it´s fine. It has a kitchen, a bathroom, a living and a bedroom and also a balcony. After we saw the entire apartment, Red said that he has to go back to his house. So I gave to him a gift that I brought from America to him and I also gave the gift for Shin-chan and Saki. He said to me that in these days he would give to them. After that he waved to me and then he entered in the car and left.

I decide to unpack my luggage and take a bath. After I finish with that, I changed my clothes. And now I was wearing a black short with a red top that only cover my breasts. I was alone so nobody would see me like that because it would be embarrassed even if I have a nice body.

After that, I look for my cellphone to advise Tetsu that I´m back and I was in my new apartment. I saw the hour and it was early so he is in the school yet.

"Mmm, I also have to tell Satsuki. It have been a long time since I saw her. But I will wait some days"

'I_ wonder if she is with Daiki… two years since the last time that I saw him and I couldn´t push away my feelings yet. I'm an idiot. I'm sure that he is very happy here and with a blonde babe with big boobs as a girlfriend. Besides that according with the others, he changed a lot and he doesn´t care about anything. Thinking about how cold he was when I left, he will not want to see me '. _I sighed and shook my head. Then, I started to send the message and also call my mother to inform that I´m fine.

After I finished, I went to Seirin and I arranged the last things with the director. Then I walked around the city and I bought my uniform of Seirin so tomorrow I can start without problems. Tetsu answer my message but I didn´t arrange to see him because tomorrow I will meet him in Seirin.

* * *

After Akashi left his best friend, he entered the car to come back to his house in Kyoto. If he has to tell the truth after he saw her best friend again he was very surpised and deep in thought._ 'Tomorrow I will inform to everybody that she is back. Like happened with Tetsuya, they will not agree with her for going to Seirin but nobody can stop her, everybody knows that. When she decided something, she will not change her decision, it´s like talk with a wall. She is very stubborn. Back in Teiko we decided to split out and play against each other but with Hikari here the plan will change a bit. I´m sure that everybody think that now she is weak than them because maybe in the past she was strongest among us but now in America she is known as a tennis player. But... her eyes, there are something more in them. Like me, she has the emperor eye but even when she have it, her eyes never change of color. But when I saw her, both of her eyes were dark pink like her hair. Did she do it in purpose?. In Teiko, when Atsuhi challenge me it´s when I could use my emperor eye and one of my eyes changed to gold. But her eyes never, none of them. What is she hiding? I wonder if the others will realize that there is something else with her eyes or aura' _He smirked _'Like always, she is in a different level than the others. Well, I don´t know what she is hiding but I will find out.'_

* * *

Touou Academy is a school in Tokyo where Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki decided to study and join in their basketball club as a player and as the manager of the team. This school in the past was unknown and weak, but the past year has recruited strong national-level players and now is one of the best teams from Tokyo. This year, the main player that they had recruited is the ace of the legendary team "Generation of miracles", Aomine Daiki.

The Touou´s basketball team is ruthless. It doesn't care a bit for team play or friendship and it´s completely focused on player's individual abilities. Despite this lack of team play, they all have a common understanding: a strong thirst for victory and a complete faith in their new ace.

It´s not two weeks yet since the classes had started but there are a lot of problems between the new ace and the rest of the team because Aomine said that he is strong so he doesn't need to go to practice and that he is "boring" of basketball. He only went the first day to the practice to meet the coach and else and the other practices he has started to skip it and if someone has something to said to him he said that "first they have to win him in one-on-one but it´s not like that it would happen"

Today had started the second week of the school and in Tokyo is a beautiful day where the sun is shining, the birds were singing, the adults working and the students in the school yet. In Touou Academy, on the rooftop there is a discussion between a boy and his childhood friend.

This boy is Aomine Daiki, he is sixteen years old and he is a handsome boy with tan skin and short dark blue hair and he also has dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He is very tall and muscular. Right now he is wearing the school uniform and he is lying down in the floor of the rooftop, and beside him there is a porn magazine where in the front you could see his beloved mai-chan with big boobs.

In front of him there is a sixteen years old girl with light pink hair that reaches her lower back. She has large eyes and are also pink. She is very slim and has large breasts. And she is wearing her school uniform, a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. This girl is Momoi Satsuki, Aomine´s childhood friend. And she is glaring daggers at him.

**Aomine P.O.V**

"Aomine-kun you should go to the practice. It´s already the second week week and you only went to one" said my annoying childhood friend with hands on her hips and with a frown.

I scowled at her because she interrupted my precious nap and annoyed I said "Tch, can you stop being so annoying Satsuki? I want to sleep" I yawned and then smirk " If I go to practice I will become stronger than I'm now and nobody will have the opportunity to beat me and it´s not like that it´s going to happen in the future though. I don´t look for someone that doesn´t exist anymore...the only who can beat me is me"

"Moou, you are such a pain.. And when do you are going to…" but she was interrupt by the sound of her cellphone telling her that she had received a message. And when she saw the name of person that send a message, she stared in confusion and when she read what it said the content gasped in surprise and her eyes wide.

Seeing this, my curiosity appeared "Oi, Satsuki, what happened? Who is?" But she didn´t answer and my curiosity only increase._ 'Who the hell is to make her react like this?'_

"Mmm? ooh is Akashi-kun, he wanted to tell me about wanted to give me very good news of Kari-chan" she said smiling.

I narrowed my eyes because I know that she is hiding something "Tch" I scowled and look away and mumbled "Akashi always knows everything" _'It always the same, he always know everything about her. I hate that. What is he? Her boyfriend or something?'_

"You are just jealous of him dai-chan, aren´t you?" she said smirking at me and I glared at her "You know… you are such an idiot. Geez, two years ago you really like her but you didn´t want to admit your feelings but then you became very cold at her. And I´m sure that was because you were jealous of her friendship with Akashi and that all the boys that were after her and she was too dense to did something. After all, my best friend always has been beautiful but even if she is very intelligent and a prodigy, she is too dense and innocent to understand about the signs and being like that increases her cuteness. I had known you since we are very young, and I know that you still think of her"

"Wha-what are you saying? You don´t know anything! and I'm not jealous, neither I was back then" I said sitting up and with a frowned _'dammit she know me so well. Is good that she doesn´t know what really happened between me and Hikari that day. If she knew I will be dead and I already have enough with tetsu and his ignite pass.'_

"OH so you wasn´t jealous but you didn´t deny that you like her or think in her. Well it´s a progress. I wonder if she had or have a boyfriend in America. What do you think? Maybe she quit being innocent when it comes to love and she is in a relationship with a hot american guy and they kiss all the day or maybe something more? Mm I will have to ask her" she said innocently tilting her head. _'tch, she I always is like that when it comes to Hikari'_

I glared at her "Shut up Satsuki, you are annoying. I don´t care what is she doing in America. She can go and be with all the bastard she want. Leave me alone" I lie down again and closed my eyes to sleep again but I only could start thinking about _**her**_ again.

'_I always wonder the same thing... Fuji Hikari is one of the most beautiful girl that I had met and we had a lot of things in common. I like her before Satsuki introduce her to me and then the feeling was increasing with the time we spent together but I never thought that she would leave to America besides that in that moment basketball was all that I had in my head. Back then, I acted cold at her sometimes because of jealously and because she took that fucking program but we never broke friendship or something. Satsuki told me that Hikari think that I hate her but it´s not like that'_

'_When Satsuki introduce her to me and I was happy because I like her since I started the middle school. First it was her amazings skills in the girls basketball team that attract my attention and with the time her looks but I always saw her from the distance. When I started to talk with her, it was really difficult to approach her but then we became very close and she always was with me, only me and then she befriend with the others in our team and on top of that she was too dense to see that half of Teiko like her. How could a girl be so oblivious and dense? And who the hell they thought they were that idiots? Mainly that bastard Haizaki, always very friendly and clingy with her and even he had the guts to touch her and force her to kiss him. I never knew what happened that day in that room but I want to killed Haizaki but Hikari beg to me to not do it because we were in the same team and she didn´t want to create inside problems between the members because of her. Hell, even she warmed me about our places in the was annoying but I had to accept but then in second year he badmouthed her so I finally punched him and Akashi kicked him out of the team. Then her friendship with Akashi it really bother me, it´s strange because like me and Satsuki they are just childhood friends and they know each other for a long time but Akashi with everybody has a personality and with her he is a completely different person so I always was suspicious about him. I´m always thinking that maybe he likes her more than a friend but it´s suppose that they are like a brother and sister. I´m sure also that he didn´t like much the bond that I had with her because I was practically all the time with her and he is very protective, besides that he was really angry with me because I make her sad when I acted distant and cold with her. Then there was the thing that me and Hikari kissed and even if we didn´t tell anyone, I ´m sure that him and Tetsu knew. When someone remembered her always the team teased me with her, but the face or aura of Akashi made everyone to shut up and it really not helped that Kise asked a lot of her because he didn´t know her. Hell, even when Tetsu didn´t like what I did to her, he continued support me and her as a couple and he is her brother and very protective too. Then my mother really likes her too since she met Hikari when she come to my house to helped me with the exams or else. Besides, my mother and Hikari´s mother have a good relationship and talked a lot'_

'_I wonder if she still is the same or if she has changed in these two years. Back then, she was always happy, innocently in some aspect, good friend and person, caring, and in a good mood but if you make her upset or pissed she could be worst than Akashi and because of that always everybody respect or obey her if it was a practice, she always tried to help the team to improve. When you meet her if you don´t know her maybe she is very difficult to approach but when you befriend she is a completely different person. Physically, she always had a good figure and nice body, thin, slender,slim, nice ass but boobs small to my like but I really like her and every damn guy had the guts to keep drooling when they saw her and her beautiful eyes and smile. She received a lot of love letters or confessions but she never accepted anyone beside that when it comes to love is a little shy but that was in our first year. In these two years, I don´t know if something has change or some guy had luck and now is her boyfriend, kissing her, touching her and all the day with her. The lucky bastard…'_

_'In the past, she always was at my side and I only had basketball in my head but then I realized my feeling and wanted to confess to her but like I said she is too dense to understand the signs. Ironic that she is very intelligent and an analyzer. And I´m not good in love stuff. That day, yes maybe I kissed her but I didn´t said that I like or love her. And then she came one day and out of the blue she said that she will go to America. I would like to see her again but that is impossible because she is not in Tokyo neither in Japan. Back then she told me that she will go to America only to finished middle school but now we are in High School and there is no signs about her so I´m sure that she will not coming back. I always had enjoyed the time that I spent with her and when we played together. When we played we were practically in the same level, but almost all the time she won because being small and light, she was faster than me plus her abilities. But right now I don´t think that she can beat me in one-on-one because in America she is known as a tennis player according with Akashi but I never listened a lot of her and I also know that she didn´t care about that shit so I´m sure that she tried to avoid it as much as she could. I think that she almost hasn´t practice basketball there but I don´t know. Besides the only who can beat me is me'_

'_I always care only about basketball and never about girls because they are annoying and noisy but Hikari was different. I had been with some girls but only because I was bored, man necessity or when I want to forget about her because I heard Satsuki said to Tetsu that Hikari has a boyfriend or something like that. Neither I had met a good opponent or a good challenge who I can play serious. Kise always challenge me but I always won and every rival that we played against gave up until the game finished. In return, she always had a lot of tricks up her sleeve or new moves to prove and sometimes she tried to prove some techniques that she use in tennis to see if she can apply them in basketball. According to Satsuki one of the skills that she possess is the ability of Akashi, the Emperor Eye, but I believe that I never saw her using it and the others neither but I saw her using that technique with her eyes that she use in tennis, besides she always tried to learn another techniques or moves.'_

'_Ugh I have to stop to think about her, don´t think anymore. It´s really annoying to think always in her while I´m sure that she is enjoying her life in America playing tennis and maybe with a damn boyfriend and I´m sure she doesn´t remember a shit about me. Besides that she think that I hate her. Tch' _

I took a deep breath and I was starting to come back to sleep but Satsuki cut me in the process

**Third Person P.O.V**

"You are so mean and stupid dai-chan. Say whatever you want but you know that I´m right. I want to tell you that there is a note about Hikari in the sport magazine which talk about her and her tennis. I wonder how the people will react if someday they know that she is the "prodigy girl" from the rumors of Teiko. Well I will leave you alone because I have to call someone. See ya" she said while waving at him and then she left. The true situation is that the message that Satsuki received said that in these days Hikari will came back to Japan_ 'I wonder how dai-chan will react when he see her again and what is he going to do when he know about that she came back to stay here and start high school in Tokyo. I didn´t want to tell him that so it would be a surprise. He didn´t tell me but I know that kari-chan said that she will came back to high school but before today there was not sign about her.I have to make them a couple this time. Maybe in these days when she arrive they would meet. I have to tell her everything that happened during her absence with details. The worst thing is that the last time we talked I said to her the different changes in everybody and _she_ felt guilty. And also I don´t know how she will react when she see dai-chan and his arrogant attitude. She will want to kick his ass if he said to her that the only who can beat him is him alone. Well maybe, she can change him or something. Back in Teiko, he always heard her´_

Aomine didn´t say anything but he grunted and thought to himself that he have to read the article, maybe it say something important about her but it´s not like he care... But first he would take a nap.

* * *

**Well I'm back with the second chapter. I hope you like it..**

**Thank you for all the fav, follows and reviews!**

**Next chapter: I will write about first day of Hikari in Seirin **

**Please review so I can know what do you think about the story and my writing. Besides it give me motivation to keep updating.**


	3. First Day at Seirin High

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I have been very busy with the school...**

**I´m really glad with the reviews, follows and favourites that I received. Especially thanks to Kintoki kin, kid23jk7 and pinkus-pyon for the rewiews.  
**

**Kintoki kin: **thank you for advise me about my writing. I didn´t realize!. Hope you like the new chapter

******pinkus-pyon**: I´m glad you like it. Yeah, I love an overprotective akashi! Maybe this akashi is OCC but he will be only like that with Hikari. **  
**

******kid23jk7**: Thank you for the rewiew, I´m glad you like the story. I hope yo like the new chapter as well.**  
**

**Notes: **The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi with mi OC but only with her. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke

English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others).

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Third person P.O.V **

In Tokyo, there is another school that has a basketball club too and it´s called "Seirin High School" and is where Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya and Fuji Hikari decided to enter. This school is very new and the basketball club was founded only one year before by Kiyoshi Teppei so the team only consists of first and second-years. Quite unusually, the team's coach is a woman, daughter of sports trainer, Aida Riko. Seirin basketball team is noted for having an exceptional high-leveled run-and-gun style. Their offensive firepower is considered one of the best in the region.

Kagami Taiga is very muscular for a high school boy. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura, which some say is like the intensity of a wild tiger. He has dark red hair and red eyes.

A week ago in the opening ceremony he entered in the basketball team but when he had to write in a paper about what were his goals about the club, he answered that he didn´t have any because he knows the Japanese basketball is easy.

However, on his first training, he learnt about the "Generation of Miracles" and he started to feel excited. In this training he also met Kuroko Tetsuya and was very surprised to see that a boy who looks very weak it's a supposed member of the legendary unbeatable team.

After practice, Kagami met Tetsuya in Maji Burger and he asked him to tag along somewhere. They went to an empty basketball court and Kagami explained that he's searching for strong basketball players in Japan. He challenged Kuroko to a one-on-one, and he saw that he is very weak but he thought that he was hiding something. And at that moment was when Kuroko explained him that his strength is different than Kagami's strength, saying that he is a shadow.

On the next training, in the match where the freshmen played against the second years was when Kagami saw Kuroko´s style and he was amazed. After that training, Kagami met again Kuroko in Maji Burger and asked him about the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko told him that he is nowhere near their level and that one of them will most likely be on top soon. Kagami decided that he will beat them all and become the best player in Japan. So, Kuroko decided that Kagami would be his new light and he would help him and the team to become the best players in Japan.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was the "phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles", and he always has had a low presence and because of that, with the helped of his stepsister, he could develop his currently style to play basketball which consist in misdirection and passes. He has a very small build for a basketball player. He has light blue hair and his eyes are blue, and he has a blank gaze and a pale skin.

Back in Teiko, in his third year, Kuroko began to see the changes of the Generation of Miracles and couldn't do anything but bear with it. In the finals of the championship he was unable to play and in that match a certain event took place so he renounced the Teiko Basketball Club. Later, he decided that he would continue playing basketball in High school and his goal is to make the "Generation of Miracles" recognize his basketball by defeating them one by one. And that is why he entered Seirin High.

In the first day of school, he entered in the basketball club and everybody saw him as a weak player, mainly Kagami Taiga. Everybody was very surprised that he was from Teiko and had played in matches. The next practice the coach armed two teams, the first years and the second year, to play against each other in a match so she could see their abilities. In this game, when the first year team was losing, Kuroko asked if they could pass the ball to him and in that moment the coach understood his ability and she realized that he was "the phantom player" from the rumors of Teiko.

Today, in the morning he asked the coach for a place in the team as a regular player and now Kuroko and Kagami are official members of the team but according to what their coach said, tomorrow they have to go to the rooftop early in the morning so she will accept their request.

Hours ago, Kuroko received a message that his stepsister has arrived to Japan after two years and tomorrow she would attend Seirin High too. Despite that they are not brother and sister by blood they act like that. He wanted to enter Seirin because of his goals and when he told Hikari about some events that happened in Teiko during her absence and his objectives, she said that she would go with him. She didn´t care about recognition, fame or if the school is very new and she felt guilty because she has a lot of relationship with the formation of the team and else. Besides she didn´t say anything and even she tried to hate the GOM for what happened, but he knows very well that she is in love with his former light and she would do anything to make Aomine Daiki happy.

Hikari would help him with the basketball club but she said that she want to play tennis in here too, so she would entered in both clubs. Kuroko doesn´t want that because he is worried about her sister and her health but nobody can´t change the opinion of her stubborn sister once she has decided something.

* * *

Satsuki left alone his childhood friend in the rooftop so she could call her best friend. They arranged that after practice of the basketball team, she will go to Hikari´s new apartment.

Finally, the practice had finished so she sent a message to Aomine saying that "she was busy because she have to do some work for the team" and she could leave alone and without making her childhood friend suspicious. Touou and Seirin are both in Tokyo and near each other so the apartment of Hikari too. Knowing this, Satsuki decided that she would walk instead of take the bus.

After ten minutes, Satsuki is now in front of the door's apartment waiting for her best friend to open the door. No more than a minute, the sound of someone walking inside the apartment it can be hear and then the sound of the key that it was opening the door. The door was open and a grinning Hikari.

"Kari-chaaaaaaaaan" Hikari couldn´t say a word because she was tackled in a hug by Satsuki "I missed you so much. Moou why you didn´t tell me that you came today!? I could leave the school early to go to the Airport and greet you" Satsuki said pouting and with teary eyes.

"S-suki I missed you too. H-how long since the last time I saw you?" Hikari spoke " C-can you get off me? I can´t breathe"

Satsuki saw the almost blue color on her friend´s face and get off her adding a "sorry". Hikari let her entered in her house and she closed the door. They went to the living room and they sat down while they continue to talk.

After the color came back to her face, Hikari smile and said "Before I entered in the airplane I sent a message to Tetsu and Red telling them that I was coming. And I didn´t ask anyone to come to greet me but and Tetsu wanted to go but he couldn´t because he has practice at that hour and he can´t skip it besides that is the second week. It would not be a good impression of him and when I was waiting for my luggage in the Airport, Red sent me a message that he was outside waiting for me" she shrugged

At the mention of his beloved Tetsu-kun, her friend smiled "Tetsu-kun is always very nice and responsible" and then she puff out her cheeks, crossed her arms "Akashi-kun yesterday toldl me that you would come back but I didn´t know that it was today! If I knew it I could had though an excuse to the coach and go to the airport to greet you"

"It's okay. Furthermore, you have to go to the practice even if you are only the manager. Besides, I know that all of you were in the school yet and I didn´t want to bother nobody" she shrugged and she stood up "I will make you a cup of tea"

"I see that you haven´t changed Kari-chan. You always want to do everything alone and don´t bother anyone" she sighed while Hikari rolled her eyes "And because of that we are always extremely worried about you and your reckless decisions. When you left to America, each moment that someone remember or talk about you always we asked Akashi-kun or Tetsu-kun about your health or if everything it´s ok with you or something. If we want to help you it´s because you are very important for me and the others" she shook her head and smiled "Anyways, I´m happy that my best friend is back"

"Yeah I´m back and I plan to stay here to enter the high school. Did you talk with Tetsu or Red of what I have in mind?" Hikari asked while she came back and gave a cup of tea to her friend.

Satsuki took the cup of tea to drink and said smiling "Yeah, I talked a little with Tetsu-kun and he was worried. But I don´t know everything. So tell me"

"Well, first of all I will live here alone and start the school in Seirin. Weeks ago I thought to go with you" Hikari explained and her friend smiled "BUT after I have a serious conversation with Tetsu and he told me his plan I decided to change my mind and go with him. Luckily, Seirin is near to Touou so we can see each other. And you don´t have to worry, he is worried because something that I would do in Seirin" she grinned

Satsuki crossed her arms and puff out her cheeks "Moou I want you to come with me and dai-chan to Touou" she smirked " He would like that. Kari-chan, do you still love him or now you like that friend of America? What was his name?"

"What? No! Taiga and tatsu are my friends and about Daiki n-no.. I don´t love him anymore" she stammered blushing

Satsuki giggled "Kari-chan you know that you can´t lie to me about that in that topic. Besides that you tell me everything with your face. Since you left, everything and everybody changed a lot, especially him. Back in our first year you and dai-chan spent a lot of time together. When you left he was very sad but he choose to try to forget by playing basketball and then in the middle of second year everything started because they grew very strong in basketball. At first it was okay because aside that he was the ace, ki-chan entered in the team and he challenged dai-chan everyday but he always lost and then in the intermiddle even when he wasn´t using all his strengh, every opponent gave up with him because he was very strong for them. There were no challenge to him and he started to skip practice and matches. And now in Touou he continue with that and said all the time that he is boring of basketball and the only who can beat him is him alone" she eyed her best friend and gulped when she saw that Hikari have an angry face and dark aura that even Akashi will be scary.

Hikari took a deep breath and said "Well, it´s true that I still love him but he never would see me like a possible girlfriend" and Satsuki smiled but then sighed when she listened the last words and thought '_Why she has to think like that? Did she really not understand the signs? It's obvious that dai-chan love her since they met in Teiko. I think that I will never meet another person more dense and oblivious than her_'

Cutting her thoughts, Hikari continue saying "And I came here to try to change them. Tetsu told me about the different changes in everybody. And I was very guilty and I know that it´s none of my business but I feel very angry too to him and all of them because what they did to Tetsu and all their opponents but even if I want I can't hate him or them. You know that he is very important for me so I came back and I will make him and the others love basketball again" she frowned " and it really bother me that thing of "the only who can beat me is me" so if I see him and he has the guts to tell me that, I will kick his ass for sure. Back in Teiko, you weren´t present in our practices but 9 of 10 times I won against him. These two years it´s true that I had played tennis but I never stopped playing basketball and I had improved a lot. I don´t know how strong he is now but I will look for the way to beat him"

Satsuki giggled "If anyone can change his mind, it would be you. I´m sure that he would listen to you and only you. He really respect you and your skills but i´m sure that they would underestimate you because we all thought that you only have played tennis in America and that you stopped playing basketball"

"It would be bad for them. It´s true that I don´t care for fame but if they forgot about what the "prodigy girl" can do, I will have to make them remember that. You know how I can be when someone underestimates me and my skills" she said pouting

"Yeah I know. You showed it back then in Teiko and it isn´t a good thing when you are pissed and after that everybody in the team started to respect you, even mu-kun." Satsuki started to think and said with heart in her eyes "well talking about the other thing I already have decided that I will make you and dai-chan a coupled. I didn´t tell him that you are back yet. Do you want me to tell him?"

Hikari blushed and shook her head "Suki, please, don´t do anything. I don't want to lose his friendship. I know that you want us as a couple but like I said, he never would love me back and I don´t want him to hate me or feel strange around me because he know how I feel about him. Don´t worry I will push away my fellings" and she said with a sad smile while her best friend face-palmed. Then she put a finger in her chin and thought something "And about that, don´t tell him that I´m back. Red said that tomorrow he would inform to the others that I´m back and if they see me to "keep an eye on me" she sighed "I´m not a kid. Anyways one of these day I´m sure we will meet"

"Moou, you really are very dense and stubborn, aren´t you? Give me one reason why he will not love you? Did you see you in a mirror? You are beautiful woman and every single boy would see you and start drooling. In the courts, the team always see you like a "nice akashi" and you always are in a good mood except some occasion that you could be worst than him. You are nice and beautiful girl and on top of that you have become in her type of girl. Aside that he is a pervert, according to him he always look for "some girl with big boobs, nice curves and nice ass". Also you have that beautiful smile and you and him have a lot of thing in common" Satsuki said with a smile " I would wait to Akashi-kun to inform about you. You are right, maybe these days you see him."

"You are exaggerating about me but even if I said something you will not change your mind. Suki I.." she sighed "I want to tell you something. There is a reason why I don´t want you to do anything. Two years ago something happened between Daiki and me" she blushed "I don´t want to talk about that but please don´t do anything. Besided you know how Daiki was when I left. I´m sure he won´t want to see me. I think that he hate me or something.. So please, stay quiet"

Satsuki was shocked. Her eyes were wide and a hand in her mouth. She can´t believe what she had heard "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Why do you told me now? After two years?" she went to hugged her best friend "Do you not trust me anymore kari-chan? Why didn´t you tell me? Did I do something to you? I could have help you or something. If you want we can talk about that now? Did he do something to you? I will kill him, don´t worry but I´m sure he didn´t do it on porpose. You know that she is an idiot ganguro" she said pouting and her eyes were teary. Deep in her heart she was hurt. She can understand that may be her chilhood friend don´t tell her about what happened but there has to be some reason why Hikari didnn´t tell her. She always is friendly with everybody but Hikari was her only best girl friend and she doesn´t want to be hate by her or make her upset.

Hikari face-palmed. "What are you saying Suki?" she answered with a frown "You are my best friend. It´s not like I don´t trust you. I decide to not tell anyone before we solve our "problem" but we never talk about that again. So I concluded that he will never see me like a woman or a possible girlfriend. And no, I don´t want to talk about what happened but if you want to ask him I will not stop you"

"Okay I will not bother you to tell me, but I´m your best friend kari and if you want to talk about that or any another problem you can count with me you know. I don´t like to see you sad or something" she said smiling

"Yeah and sorry for don´t tell you nothing. It´s just I don´t want to bother anyone with my turmoil of feelings..- Anyways, like I said before I will not going with you to Touou but you and me, we can see each other a lot. If I´m not here you can find me in the tennis or basketball street courts or maybe I´m running in the parks. You can seek for me there or call me. Changing the topic... I will entered in the tennis and basketball club" she said grinning

"So, that is the reason why Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun are worried" she sighed "I will accept your idea but please watch and look after you and your health" she said worried for her best friend "Well I have to go because it´s late. We will maintain in contact and these days if you are not very busy we can see again"

"Yeah but before that I have something for you" she went to her room and came back with a lot of bags and a box "These are gifts that I brought from America to all of you" and her friend grabbed the bags and hugged her "I brought to all the team the new pair of shoes that went on sale last week so they can used it to play basketball. And to you and Daiki also some clothes" she said blushing "I gave to Red the gifts for him, Shin-chan and Saki. I don´t know Kise-san but I bought a pair for him too because he was part of the team and tomorrow I will give to Tetsu his pair and Kise-san ´s pair to give to him when they see each other. Aside you and Tetsu, all of them can take the pair of shoes as a war declaration or something" she chuckled "And in those that I gave to you are new clothes for you and the pair for Daiki and also I brought him some clothes that I think that he will like. So when he find out that I´m back you can give to him his gifts" Her friend nodded and thanked her. Then she hugged her one more time saying that tomorrow she would give that to dai-chan.

They went to the door and her best friend left. After that Hikari stayed all the day in her house.

In the evening, at nine o´clock and she went to the kitchen to make the dinner. She ate and then she called her mother telling her that it was everything okay. Also she texted Tetsu that tomorrow she would meet him at Seirin. After she finished with her cellphone, she did some another things and went to her bed to sleep. She was really tired and she wants to sleep well so she can wake up early to go to the school.

Tomorrow she would go to Seirin and start her first year of High School. With the director she had all arranged but when she arrives to the school she has to look for him so he would introduce her to her new teacher. After school she would go and meet the coach of both clubs to ask if she can join. Then she want to run around the city or train in the courts and if her brother is free they can play together.

* * *

Tuesday in the morning, Hikari woke up and she prepared her bento and her breakfast. After that she took a bath and put her uniform. She is wearing is a white shirt with a black sweater over it, a short skirt and a sailor necktie. She grabbed her bag where she has the things that she need for the class and also has her racquet and sport clothes and then she went to the school walking.

After ten minutes she finally arrived to Seirin and she met with her brother. She gave to him the gifts for him and kise-san and they talked about her plans and else. Then she said to him that she has to look for the director so later they would meet again. Kuroko agreed and she went to the director office. After she talked with the director he told her that she can join the both of club but she can´t focuse only in her extracurricular classes and also she has to talk with the coach to arrange everything. She was going with the director to look for her new teacher and her classroom but a shout made her and the director to stop.

**Hikari P.O.V**

I was walking to my new classroom but a shout of a familiar voice made me stop in my place.

"Class 1-B, number five, Kagami Taiga. I WILL BEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME IN THE BEST PLAYER IN JAPAN"

My eyes widened and I looked at the rooftop and I saw a familiar red hair after a long time. _'Taiga is in Seirin too?'._

She grinned_ "_oh? Seirin can be interesting this year_" 'It´s true that the world is very small' _she chuckled_ 'I see that he didn´t change a bit in one year. Ambitious and determined like always. I wonder if he had improved something in the past year. Well I will see him in the basketball club for sure' _

Kagami Taiga is a friend that I made in America. I played basketball in the street courts with him and his brother, Himuro Tatsuya. The three and Alex always were together and we became very close.

The first time, seeing that I was a girl and a tennis player, Taiga and Tatsu underestimated my abilities so I kicked his assess and since that day they always challenged me to play one-on-one but he never could match my speed or my street basketball.

Playing with Taiga it made me remind when I played with Daiki back in Teiko and maybe for that reason is that I became really close with him. I never used all my skills against Taiga but he always keep underestimate me but at the same time getting excited. I really like him because it made me remember a lot about me because we both like getting exited, the challenge, the fun to played not knowing if you will win or lost and a lot of more things.

I´m shorter than almost all the players that I played against. In one-on-one I can win but if we are in the air I can´t fight if I don´t jump high to reach the ball so I always had trained my body to be able to jump very high and a lot of times without feeling very tired and be able to continue to play all the game. When I played with Taiga one-on-one he never could win so sometimes he tried to fight in the air. Taiga always was taller than me but I could jump very high so I could stop him. Seeing him playing I discovered his ability of jump but I never told him but I talked about Taiga and Tatsu potential and skills with their teacher, Alex. She already knew but I always helped her to trained them, besides that Alex helped me to improve a lot but when she met me for the first time she was very surprised about my skills. She thought that Japanese are very weak when it comes to basketball.

After my first year in America, Taiga come back to Japan to finished here his third year of Middle School so he never could finish his training with Alex. But Tatsu stayed in America with me and he became very stronger. After he finish his training, I helped him to improved more skills but even with that he can´t match my speed

After my second year in America, Tatsu and me decided to come back to Japan. I talked with Tatsu to come with me at my school but he denied because he already had entered in Yosen and he couldn´t change. Red had told me where the team would split out in High School so when Tatsu told me about Yosen High I knew that he would meet with Saki for sure, so I asked him that if one day he meet a boy called Murasakibara Atsushi that please look after him.

'_Maybe it was the best for Tatsu to go to another school. After all, he didn´t want to go with Taiga to the same school so in the future if we can entered in the interhigh they can play against each other and finally they can arrange their conflict by playing basketball. I have to call him and inform that I´m with Taiga in Seirin and maybe we can arrange one day to hang out with him and saki' I thought smiling  
_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Hikari listened the different goals that have the basketball players but when his brother was about to tell his dream he was cut by a teacher who appeared in the rooftop to stop the basketball club. Hikari and the director decided to continue walking and when she arrived she realized that it was 1-C so she isn´t with Taiga neither her brother. She met her new teacher and he told her to wait outside until he can calm down the class.

The class of 1-C was with activity as usual an the teacher finally arrive to the classroom and yelled over the noise "Get in your seats, please"

All the students went to their seats and the teacher started the class saying "Today, we have a new student" and he was bombarded with a lot of questions but he continued and called to the door "Come on, you can enter"

The door open revealing Hikari in her Seirin uniform. When everyone see her cause different reactions, all the boys blushed and almost had a nose bleed and all the girls see Hikari with envy and jealously because of her body and her looks.

She walked to the front beside the teacher and he said to her that she can introduce herself. She nodded "I´m Fuji Hikari. Nice to meet you" and she bow.

After that introduction she went to sat down in the last seat empty beside the window and the class continue normal. When the class finished she asked a girl about the first week and nothing more because she is antisocial when it comes to talk and get along. She took her things and went to the rooftop to eat her lunch.

After the hour of lunch she decided to go and talk first with the coach of Tennis Club and then with the coach of Basketball club.

* * *

After Hikari talked with the coach of the Tennis Club she discovered that the name of the coach is Kawamura Sakura. The coach knew who is Fuji Hikari because she saw her in some magazines and because of that she agreed with Hikari´s plan of enter in both club but she has to go to all the practice and don´t slack off and about the matches for the moment Hikari would participate only in the games that the club arrange with others schools so Hikari would able to go also to the basketball matches. In those days, Hikari would go to one school with some other players and they will represent Seirin Tennis Club. But maybe Hikari because of her skills would participate in some championship but not for the moment. Besides Hikari, even if she want to be recognized because of her tennis skills, for the moment she want to give more importance to the basketball team, she want to change the GOM; after all it´s only her first year. Luckily, according to what the coach said the days of practice are in different days that the practice of the basketball club.

Hikari is very happy because she could finally join to the tennis club and according to what she saw and the coach explained to her the tennis club is composed of girls and some are quite strong. It seem that the Tennis Club of Seirin is very recognized in Tokyo and another zones in Japan. Even when Seirin is a new school, Tennis is very popular in Japan.

Now she is going to talk with the coach of the basketball club, Aida Riko. When she heard that name she was very surprised but then smile to herself because she knew who is this girl. After all, she knew her father, Aida Kagetora. Because of her mother and her carreer as a basketball player, her and Aida Kagetora know each other and they are good friends. Before Hikari went to America, Aida always help her with her training regime and else.

* * *

The coach of the basketball team, a second year girl, was alone in the gym with a clipboard in her hand and drinking water. She heard footsteps behind her and she turn around. She was about to yelled thinking that was the team but she looked confuse to see a petite girl smiling in front of her.

Hikari walked to her "Hello, I´m Fuji Hikari. Nice to meet you" and she bow "You are the coach of the Basketball Club, right?

The coach look very surprise and nodded "Nice to meet you too Fuji-san" she bow "Yes, I´m the coach. What can I do for you?" _'It´s the first time that someone saw me as the coach and not as the manager of the team like always everybody did. This girl. This aura…Who is she?'_

"I would like to join the basketball club" she said grinning

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you like it... If you had suggestions or questions rewiew so I can know what do you think or if I have to change something. **


	4. Meeting the Basketball Club

**I´m back with another chapter! I want to inform all of you that I have change something in the last chapter. **

**I´m really glad with all the follows and favourites that I received. Especially thanks to Savage Kill  
**

**Savage Kill: **I´m glad you like it! Thank you for your review, I really appreciate! IN the next chapter I will start to write the reaction of the GOM

**Notes: **The paring is with Aomine. There is an overprotective and "nice" Akashi with mi OC but only with her. And I will use some techniques or names of players of "The prince of tennis" but the story is based on kuroko no basuke

English isn´t my language so sorry for mistakes with tenses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no basuke but OC belongs to me (Hikari and others).

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was Tuesday in the afternoon and in Kyoto, precisely in Rakuzan High the practice of the basketball team had finished an hour ago. Akashi Seijuro, after taking a bath and changing in his uniform of Rakuzan, waved to his team and left.

When he arrived to his house he decided to send a message to Momoi and all the Generation of Miracles except Kise Ryota to inform that his best friend is back.

He_ sighed 'I will send a message to everybody to inform them. In the evening I will called Tetsuya, Daiki, Satsuki and Shintaro to keep an eye on Kari and also I have to tell Shintaro and Atsushi about the gift'._

At first he thought to send a message to all the Generation of Miracles to meet in the Saturday in his house in Tokyo but even if Hikari came back, on the other hand, she said to him that she is not prepared to see all of them. She told him that she want to play against them and to make them love again the sport. He didn't like what was she thinking but he can not do anything against her or order her because she will find the way to do whatever she want, he knew very well that when her best friend decided something there is no way that someone can change her opinion.

Hikari told him about her plan and when the chance came she will talk with the miracles that are in Tokio and ask them if they agreed with her. Hiraki went to Seirin and sign up to the basketball Club as a player so that means that if Seirin win the different matches they will play against the other miracles. The problem is that all the Generation of Miracles had arranged that they will split out in different schools and she think that if they play against Seirin they will be in disadvantage because they will played against her and Kuroko. So before they play against each other, she is thinking to ask them if they had a problem or something.

So he wrote a message saying "Hikari is back. She is living alone and she is thinking something reckless. If you see her, keep an eye on her and if something happen inform everything to me immediately"

After he finished writing, he sent the message to everybody and he went to attend some task of the basketball team. He is having a headache trying to find another player for the regulars. The regular are compose by him and the other three "Uncrowned Kings" but he will not be playing unless it is a challenging team.

* * *

Aida Riko was shocked.

A petite girl called Fuji Hikari came out of the blue saying that she wanted to join the team. She explained her entire story about her tennis and basketball and also talked about her experience but not with many details. Riko heard without interruptions and then she wanted to see how she played and what she can do because Hikari explained that she has experience as a manager and player but it was hard to believe in her when she looks like a normal girl but at the same time the girl has an aura that woke up the curiosity in Riko.

Riko was confused because she knew that Hikari is a tennis player but she didn´t say anything about that. She also wa very surprised to know that Fuji and her father had met a lot two years ago when she lived in Japan yet. It´s supposed that Hikari´s mother and her father are old friends and Hikari met him for the first time in a club where she always went to trained alone. Riko made a note to herself to talk about this girl with her father when she arrives to her house.

So when the girl decided to prove her potential and show some skills, the coach couldn´t believe what she was seeing but at the same time she was happy and excited too. While Hikari was showing her play, Kuroko appeared out of nowhere and explained their relationship and other important stuff to Riko.

After they finished, the coach agreed with everything but they arrange some things that they would tell to the team when they came.

While Riko was informing to Hikari about the practice and else, all the team came and there were different reactions. Every boy that saw her blushed but one boy not. In return, he froze in his place, his eyed widened and jaw-dropped. Riko heard the footstep and saw that this time was the team. She was in the process to introduce Hikari before they start with practice but she was interrupted by a red hair boy

"HI-HI-HIKARI!? What the hell are you doing here?" said a shocked Kagami Taiga pointing a finger at her and everybody looked at him

Hikari frowned and put a hand on her hip "What? I can´t come back to my country?" she smiled "It´s nice to see you again after a long time Taiga". When everybody heard that they were shocked to hear the first name of Kagami because that means that she has a close relationship with him.

"Do you know him Hikari-chan?" asked Riko

"Yeah I know him" she said smiling. Then she patted a shoulder of someone beside her and said "Tetsu, he is one of the friends that I made in America. We always played together in the street courts"

"Yeah I remember that you always talked about a Bakagami that challenged you every day. When he introduced himself in our first day and he said that he came from America I deduced that he was the boy you told me" said Kuroko deadpanned while everybody jump and put a hand in their chest almost having a heart attack.

"WAAAAA? Where did you came from? Stop doing that!" yelled Kagami at him ignoring the "I was here from the beginning Kagami-kun" from Kuroko and then he looked Hikari again "And who is the bakagami, shortie?" Hikari's eyes twitched. He know very very well that she has a complex with her height and somehow Kuroko also felt something because he was shorter than Hikari but he choose to be silent for the moment "And how the hell did you know each other?"

"He is my stepbrother" said Hikari grinning while Kuroko said "She is my stepsister". The room became silent and everybody jaw-dropped

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? You have a sister Kuroko?" said everybody shocked except the coach who already knew

"Well well calm down everybody" said a guy with glasses known as Hyuuga Jumpei. The captain walk to the front "Coach, who is she?"

Hikari looked at everybody and she realize that she never introduce "Ah I´m sorry sempai! It was Bakagami´s fault. I´m Fuji Hikari. Nice to meet you. But please call me just Hikari" she said smiling and she bow politely and ignoring Kagami who was yelling at her because of the nickname.

"oh yeah. Listen everybody! Like she had said she is Fuji Hikari and she entered today to Seirin because she had some problems in America. She decided to joined to the basketball and tennis club as a player and here also would helped with the manager stuff besides that.." Riko was introducing her but was interrupt again by Kagami much to her annoyance.

"WHAT!? I refuse!" shouted again Kagami scowling

Hikari raised an eyebrow at him "Taiga I don´t remember asked for your permission. Besides if I´m correct you aren't the captain of the team. I refuse to your refuse. I know what I´m doing and I don´t plan to change anything" said with a serious tone, arms crossed and a frowned in her face challenging him to said another word. Everyone gulped because the change of state of the girl and the aura around her promising hell if you oppose her. They all make a note in their mind to never upset her if they want to keep living. "Or what? Are you scared of me that I can take your place in the team? After all you never could win on one-on-one against me. You don´t have to worry, I don´t plan playing all the matches" she teased him

"Shut up! I´m strong now. And don´t change the subject! You and your body will not support that. You idiot!" yelled Kagami and everybody was shocked because first a girl will join the team as a manager and a player and also a player in tennis club. They didn´t know her but they felt worried about her health and second because Kagami never could win against her when they knew very well that he is strong and the girl looks very weak but then they thought about Kuroko and they didn´t comment.

"Shut up Bakagami" yelled the coach punchng him in the head "Can you let me finish?" And everybody shut up "Well, like I said before, she will become a manager and player in the team. As a manager she will recollect information of you and our rivals when the matches come. Then we will plan strategic and else. She said that she has experience and she knew the rules and how to play. She had played basketball since she was very young and she went to Teiko in her first year of Middle School and the other two years she was in America. About the matches, she will play when she can. Now I will see your states. So take off you shirt Hikari-chan"

Hikari blushed but nodded. When she start to take off her shirt a hand stop her. It was her brother. He didn´t like the face that made all the boys so he said deadpanned but in a warning tone "Coach I think that you can do that in another place. Like the dressing room or bathdroom"

Everyone thought _"cute_" when they saw her blushing and then curse Kuroko making a disappointed face and whining. Riko understood and face palmed "Ah you are right. Sorry. All of you start the practice. You Hikari-chan come with me". When they were heading to the changing room they were interrupted by Kagami AGAIN.

"WAIT a minute" and everybody turn to looked at Kagami "Hikari if your brother is Kuroko, you went to Teiko and I know that you played basketball. Did you know the "Generation of Miracles"?" He said grinned with a spark in his eyes.

Hikari eyed her brother and then cursed Taiga under her breath but nodded "Yeah, I know everybody except one member that joined in the second year. You remember my childhood friend, Red, that I always mentioned? "And Kagami nodded "Well, he was the captain of the team" she shrugged and the room went silent again

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?" yelled everybody shocked.

"Sorry but I don´t want to talk about that. Can we go know Aida-sempai?" she said to the understood that there was something else and get curious of her look but they choose to shut up for now.

Riko nodded "Yeah, come with me. And you can call me Coach or Riko" she smiled "For today you will not train even if you have the clothes because I want to tell you everything I can of the players and else. When we came back I will introduce them to you". Everyone nodded and they left

* * *

When they came back, Hikari was changed in sport clothes and Riko was very sad and depressed after saw the big chest of Hikari. Everybody introduced to her and Riko told her all the information that she needed. As Hikari didn´t have to train today, she went to her bag and grabbed an empty notebook and she sat down on the bench and started to write all that she was able to saw in the players. When her brother saw her, he makes a small smile because he knew what her sister was doing. It's true that his former manager is a specialist in this but even her can´t match Hikari, her eyes and her intelligence.

When the practice finished, Riko gather everyone but they all saw that Hikari was still writing and very concentrated writing something. Kuroko walked to her sister and patted her shoulder because he knew that if nobody did that, Hikari will never realize that the practiced had finished minutes ago.

"Hikari, the practice is finished" said Kuroko and she looked at him and then to everybody.

"OH sorry, I didn´t realize" she said blushing and scratching the back of her head. She stood up and walked where everybody were.

"It´s okay Hikari-san don´t worry" said the captain and then he asked with curiosity "But what were you doing?"

You don´t have to be polite captain. And about that is nothing.. I was just gathering information about all of you" she said smiling. She showed the notebook and everyone gape. They all saw her notebook that there were a lot of pages with their names and she smiled.

'_How can she gather that kind information when she saw just two hours of the practice and she didn´t need to take off their shirts or something. This girl, she really is something'_ Riko and the captain thought when they saw all that information that she could recollect and analyze.

"Y-you are amazing Hikari-chan" said a shocked Riko and everyone nodded "Well listen everybody; I will arrange a practice game against one school to the next week. I will give all the information in the next practice when I have it. While we are in practice, that day Hikari will go and gather all the information about them. And the next practice Hikari will start train with all of you" She look to Hikari and smiled "Aside that, Hikari-chan you will have an special training because you also have practice the other days in the tennis club and Kuroko-kun tell me that you always go to train in strett court or the parks. And I don´t want you to collapse. Understood?" She nodded "You are all dismissed"

They all went to the wardrobe and change in their school clothes but Hikari no. She didn't practice and she want to go to run later. When they finished Hikari waved to everybody saying that they will see tomorrow but Kagami stopped her because he wanted to talk with her, so they went to Maji Burger. They invited Kuroko but he said have to go to the library.

* * *

Aida Riko arrived at her house and start to look for information of the new addition of the team in the magazines. For what she read, Fuji Hikari is a Japanese girl that two years ago went to America to study in Reika Middle School where she played tennis and won every match that she has played and won around four or five championship. The information also said that she is very intelligent and she has a lot of tricks up her sleeve surprising always everybody.

After she found that, she went to look for her father to ask him about this girl. He told Riko that Fuji Hikari is the daughter of an old friend of him. He and Hikari they saw each other a lot in the nearby club because of her mother before she went to America. It´s suppose that Hikari sometimes went to that club to train alone in the empty courts. And he helped her to make a training that she could support and get stronger but like always Hikari and her stubbornness made a lot of other things too.

Riko was very surprised at this and she asked what he knew about her skills or her. And she found that her mother was an ex basketball professional player called Takamura Tamaki and with Riko´s father they know each other because of that. Then she found that the father of this girl was dead but he was the tennis professional player Fuji Ren. And because of her parents Hikari know how to played basketball and tennis

And about her skills in basketball.. she didn´t found much, but her father said that Hikari has a lot of potential in both sports, she is experienced but she never care about fame so nobody know who is she, she is very strong and she always trained very hard more than anyone and because of that her mother and friends are always extremely worried about her.

Today Riko could see some of her abilities in basketball and what can she do with the information and also she knows that she is very strong in tennis.

After that talk, Riko thought that she really like the addition of this girl as a manager or as a player in the basketball team, but if what her father said it´s true she would has to look after her seriously.

'_Mmm I have to prepare a special training for Hikari-chan. She said that she is used to do a lot of train but I don't want her to collapse because of stress of tiredness. Maybe I can talk with the coach of the tennis club and we can prepare the training together. Besides, Kuroko-kun said to me that Hikari after school always go to run to the parks or to the courts to trained alone'. _She sighed_ ' This girl is very stubborn for what I could see. Then I have to see about the matches, maybe when she can I would put her not all the match, but it´s everything depends of the matches of the tennis club. The best thing is that even if she can´t play, she would helped with tactics and else. Tomorrow I will call to Kaijou High to arrange the practice match because it's a national level team and this year they had a new addition, Kise Ryota, one member of the generation of miracles. If what I found is true, this is the boy that Hikari don´t know. Tomorrow, I will advise to everybody about the match and during the practice I will ask Hikari-chan to recollect all the information that she can. I think that in this match she will be only a manager and she will not play because I want to see how Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun play together. Besides, I know the potential of Hikari-chan and that she is strong and maybe the match with her is already a win but she can´t always play so I have to see all the others players.'_

* * *

After practice, Hikari and Kagami decided to hang out in somewhere. She also invited her brother but he couldn´t because he was busy.

It was early but Kagami was hungry like always so they went to eat to Maji Burguer.

They arrived and he bought his usual fifteen hamburgers while Hikari only a strawberry milkshake because she wasn´t hungry and after that she want to go to run a little. They wait for the food and walk to an empty table.

"So? Why you come back to Japan? You know.. you could tell me when we talked the last time that you were coming" said a red-hair boy munching his burger glaring at his friend that was in front of him

She grinned "I want to be a surprise. Besides, I knew that you were in Japan but I didn´t know that I would meet you in the same High School"

He shrugged "I entered in Seirin because it was near my house"

She hummed and then thought something and smiled "I heard you today in the rooftop.. Beat the generation of miracles ah?"

"Damn right! I can´t wait to played against them" he said grinning

"I haven´t see or talk with them in a long time but you will be destroyed in your actual state" she said blunty and his eyes twitched

"What is that faith in me? Your brother said the same. I don´t care. I have already decided, I will beat them and became the best player in Japan. And that included you by the way!" shouted Kagami.

She chuckled "Are you stupid? I´m in your team idiot"

"I don´t care, I have to win you in one-on-one" said Kagami and grinning "Are you busy after that? Play with me"

She smiled evilly and there was a dark aura around her "Hee You really have the guts to keep challenge me." She sighed "I will play but only thirty minutes. No more because I want to run around the city. It´s strange to me if I don´t train"

"It´s fine with me. In that half hour I will beat you" he smirked "You really are crazy. I don´t know how your body support everything" he sighed and asked curiously "So? How do you know the generation of miracles?"

"Are you deaf? Riko-sempai said it in the practice! You really are a Bakagami" she said ignoring the "OI" that her friend shouted. "Before I went to America, I studied in Teiko on my first year. Besides that Tetsu is my brother and the captain of the team is my childhood friend" she shrugged "I meet everybody of the team except the last member because it was in second year" she smiled sadly and that it wasn´t unknown to her friend "But they had changed a lot, especially _him_. You know.. I always hate Teiko"

He blinked in surprised "AH? But you went there for a entire year!". Kagami notice the sad looked but kept quiet, besides that he already know who is _him._ Well he has an idea. In this two years they become really close and he can guess that the boy who she is in love is a member of that team.

She tightened her grip in her milkshake "Yeah. I went for a year but I never like the policies of "winning is everything". I only enter in Teiko because I want to study with Tetsu and Red" she smiled "You know how I am. I always had love basketball and tennis. You and me are very similar in that topic. The feeling of getting excited, new challenges, look for strong opponents, play without knowing if you will win or lose. It´s true that I´m strong and maybe I play in my own but I never hate the sport or something. And I don´t want to know what would have happened if I had stayed in Teiko"

He frowned " Tch, you think too much Hikari. You left Teiko and you are fine"

She chuckled "Yeah I know. But I´m not the only that had these feelings. Everyone of the generation of miracles in the past also love basketball, especially him and none of them was a prodigy as they are now. At first they only had potential but in their second year they start to grew too strong and there were no challenges for them. I wasn´t here but I know that over time they changed, they started to hate basketball and crush all their opponents. Maybe that is the reason that I came back. I went to America only to finish middle school and there was sometimes that I want to come and change all of them but even if I want that I didn´t know what to do. So now that I´m here, I want them to love again the sport, especially him; I want them to enjoyed while they are playing. Because of that I have decided to help Tetsu and Seirin to beat all of them AND became the best of Japan" she said making a wink and then her eyes darkened " Besides even if I can´t hate them I have to teach them a lesson for some stuff that they do"

"And we will beat them" he said smirking "Don´t worry too much. We will reach the top and that included you idiot"

She took the last sip of her drink and nodded "You are right. Well you have finished, now we can go. I saw a nearby court so we can play there" she smirked "Prepare yourself because I will kick your ass. You are the new light of Tetsu and I saw that you are stronger than the last time but your light is too dim to win against me yet"

"OI! Shut up!" yelled an angry Kagami _'I will beat you today for sure'_

* * *

After they left Maji Burtguer, Kagami and Hikari, went to the nearby court to play. When they arrived, Kagami grabbed his basketball and they started to playing using all the court.

After fifteen minutes, Hikari was winning. Like always she is faster than him and he couldn´t match her speed even when she just only uses no more of her ten percent of her power.

Hikari was winning for a lot of points and the few points that Kagami could win was only for being taller than her but you could see that if she wanted she could reach his height.

They were playing but the sound of the Hikari cellphone was heard so they stop for a while.

"Wait a minute Taiga. My cellphone is ringing" Hikari said and went to her bag and look for her phone. After she read the message, she raised and eyebrow _'Why suki want to know where I am? I already told her where she could find me. Well maybe she want to see me again or something'_ She shrugged and send a message to her best friend saying that she was in the court near her house and then she come back to played

When the half hour finished, you could see an angry Kagami lying down in the floor trying to catch his breath. He was practically producing a lot of sweat while in the other hand Hikari was smiling at him with only a slight sweat in her forehead.

After Kagami came back to normal, he grabbed his bag and he left saying that the next time he will beat her next time for sure. He want to accompany her to her house so she didn't have to walking alone, besides he know that Hikari is very oblivious sometimes. He insist but his stubborn friend keep denying.

After he left, she went to grabbed her bottle of water and she realize that Kagami forgot his ball. She shrugged and she decided that she would run around the area so she put more weights than she had. Sue put it in both ankles and wrists but she covered so nobody see that she use.

Minutes after, while she was about to go to run but she heard footsteps behind her and smiled;

She chuckled thinking that her friend realize that he forgot the basketball "What Taiga? Did you forgo.." Hikari turned around and froze, her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't said another word.

No.

Not seeing who was the person in front of her.

She gasped and her eyes went wide while the basketball in her hands fell to the ground. She went silent for a moment and then she came out of her shock "..Daiki..?"

Yeah.

**Him**.

Out of the blue, he appeared in front of her. He was stranding there, wearing his school uniform and with his bag in his shoulder

"Yo" Aomine Daiki said walking close to her with a hand scratching the back of his head

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you like it..**

** Please review if you had suggestions or questions so I can know what do you think or if I have to change something. **


End file.
